1. Field of Invention
The invention concerns a method for production of a hollow section according to the preamble of patent claim 1 and a device for this purpose according to the preamble of patent claim 6.
2. Related Art of the Invention
A generic method and a generic device are known from DE 195 48 224 A1. The hollow section described therein is designed as a tube part with a bypass connector and serves as an exhaust manifold pipe for a vehicle exhaust system. The tube part is deep-drawn from a sheet coil or plate blank in a multipurpose composite die. After subsequent trimming of the deep-drawn shape, a tube part semi-finished product is produced, which corresponds to the finished shape of the tube part end product. This semifinished product is bent and coiled in subsequent process steps in the multipurpose composite die. The finally bent coiled part is then welded to become gas-tight on its edges lying in the peripheral direction. The round-bent tube part, however, is restricted in its joining possibilities to one or more components, since the tube part can only be reliably and securely joined on its ends by plug connections or fillet welds to other components.